


I get to grab your butt, so who’s the real winner here?

by toallthereadersIvelovedbefore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance as Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toallthereadersIvelovedbefore/pseuds/toallthereadersIvelovedbefore
Summary: Based on the prompt: Will Solace frustrated by losing a board game or card game to Jason Grace.





	I get to grab your butt, so who’s the real winner here?

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me and silly titles for Solgrace fics?
> 
> Anyways, the prompt was generated using this website: http://creativichee.tumblr.com/miniscenario. The characterization is completely inspired my MelChan1003’s fics, especially their Making Nico Happy series!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Uno.”

“ _How?_ ” Will glared from behind his handful of cards. Jason merely shrugged, trying not to let him see his smile.

“Practice, love.”

“Don’t call me ‘love’ in a moment like this.” Will grumbled and gave him one appraising look right before putting down a red seven.

Jason smiled as he put down a draw four card.

“ _Fucker._ ”

*

“ _Finally_. How do real people stand to actually be in jail for years?”

“...I think that that’s the point?”

“Poor people.” Will said as he shook the dices in his hands. “Okay, Universe. Anything but...anything but eight or nine.”

Jason didn’t even need to look down at the board to check what properties he was referring to. It was the second time Will left jail, but not the first time he prayed not to fall on New York Avenue or Tennessee Avenue — which hadn’t been working, by the way.

Will rolled the dices.

One of them said six.

The other said three.

“ _Fuck_ this game and everything it stands for!” Will actually yelled, raising his fists to the air as if inviting God to a fight, and Jason laughed out loud.

“Babe—”

“ _No_! Don’t you fucking _dare_ , you capitalist son of a bitch!” Will stood up, revolt clear in how stiff his figure was, muscles contracted and steps heavy on the wooden floor.

“It’s okay to suck at Monopoly, Will.” He did a terrible job of concealing his amusement, but the words at least managed to make Will’s angry act melt into merely annoyed indignation.

“Hmpf. Am I condemned to be poor in every part of my life?”

“Love, come here.” He extended his arms, and Will took a few seconds pretending to refuse before he finally just sighed and came closer, getting on all fours and then on Jason’s lap. Jason wrapped him up in an embrace. Game night wouldn’t be the same, nor as enjoyable, if it wasn’t for Will and his drama. Jason loved it.

“I hate game night.”

“Mhmm.”

“I’m gonna destroy Monopoly with my bare hands.”

“Okay.”

“And I’m gonna win next time.”

“Sure.” Jason paused. “I mean, your track record is proof enough of your ability to win.”

The sound Will made was inhuman. Jason let out another loud laugh.

“ _Fuck_ you, you son of a—”

*

Will didn’t say anything as he finished counting their money — he insisted on doing so because “he didn’t want Jason to cheat”, even though they both knew that would never happen.

Then, he finally looked up and gave Jason a withering look.

“Try to guess who won.”

“There are no real losers in the real game of life.”

“But in this... _fake_ version of life, you won. You can clearly see how shocked I am by this turn of events.” Will gestured to his own face, which contained no shock whatsoever.

“If you think about it, we both did.”

“Hm, really? How so?”

“Well, I ended up being a millionaire with a hot husband, which is obviously you, so we both won.”

“Hm. Are you calling your boyfriend hot?”

Jason pretended to be scandalized by this — very true — accusation. He took a look at Will, at his half-lidded eyes and happy little smile. He must’ve been tired, since he wasn’t throwing a fit or being loud and snarky or hiding the true sap he was.

“Maybe.”

“Good. I like it.”

Jason huffed out a laugh.

“C’mon. Let’s get ready for bed.”

Together, they put the cards and the board back into the box and took it to its place in the closet. Will, not keen on wasting any time, gently pushed Jason against the nearest available wall and pressed himself against his form as soon as he could. He proceeded to encircle Jason’s neck with his arms and standing on tiptoes to give him an Eskimo kiss.

“So,” Will said, “I really liked that you made me your husband in the game. Tell me more about it.”

Jason huffed.

“Seriously? Talking about our plans to get married is what makes you horny?”

Will, contrary to Jason's expectations, just raised one eyebrow and stared at him for a moment.

“As if you’re not like that, too.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It was a lie, but he only noticed it after the words were already out, and there was no turning back.

Will grinned. It was a nearly malicious thing, full of intentions that had Jason’s heart beating faster with anticipation.

“You know what, I’ll prove it to you.”

His boyfriend pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw, and so it started the death of Jason Grace.

“I love you—”

Another kiss, closer to his ear.

“I want to be your husband.”

Will bit his earlobe, and Jason let out a quiet, but embarrassing gasp.

“I want to come home to you every day, I want to hold you every night—”

He gave Jason a kiss on the cheek, on his temple, on his eyelids, and Jason couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, Jesus Christ, someone _save him_ —

“I want the difficult times and the routine and to make a fool of myself just to make you laugh—”

He kissed Jason’s nose.

“And to confess my love for you just to get you hard.” Then that cruel ass _laughed_ , putting some distance between Jason and him.

“Shut _up_.”

Will ignored him.

“Hey, does this mean you’re gonna be horny throughout our whole wedding?”

“Stop talking, you dick—”

“It’s okay, babe. We all got our kinks.”

“Come back _here_ —”

Will laughed again as he pulled him closer, back into his rightful place in Jason’s arms.

“I love you,” Will said easily and Jason peppered his face with kisses.

“I love you more.”

“You know, I, too, get in the mood by hearing romantic things. We should do something about it.” Will proposed, then mewled when Jason kissed the sensitive point right below his ear.

“Hm.” He pretended to be considering it, all while kissing a path to Will's collarbone. “Have you noticed how game night usually ends up with us making out?”

It did. Since Will got all annoyed and whiny, they usually ended up cuddling, which led to kissing, which more often than not led to them making the other lose their mind in the best way possible.

He fucking loved game night.

“Ah, is that why you like it so much?”

“Maybe.”

“I fucking knew it,” Will whispered and, without _any_ warning, grabbed Jason’s butt.

Not that he was complaining.

“I’m starting to see your point in your playing those dumb games. I thought you were just a giant nerd, but it turns out you’re a _smooth_ giant nerd.”

“That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Does that mean you’re hard?”

“Shut up.”

“Gladly.” Will said, then kissed him.


End file.
